Do you really love me?
by megamixkazkar
Summary: Miki Loves Yoru, Yoru Loves Miki, But Ran keeps messing around with there relationship. Can anything else go wrong? MikixYoru, DaichixSu, RanxKiseki, And IkutoxAmu. xD Mostly MikixYoru though. REVIEW PEOPLE! :3
1. Sunset

**Miru: HAY PEOPLEZ! Welcome to my new lemon, Do you really love me?! The pairings are..... YoruxMiki, SuxDaichi and sadly, RanxKiseki. xD  
Yoki: I feel sorry for Ran. o-o Is there any Amuto?  
Miru: Yes!! 8] But just a little. xP  
Miki: This is rated M... And Yoru and I are the main characters...  
Yoru: So that means we're going to have some smexeh time! -peace sign-  
Miki: -Blush- Pervert....  
Yoki: MIRU DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
Miru: We do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters, Because if we did, I would send Ikuto and Yoru over to Tadagay's house and make them give him pictures OF AMU AND IKUTO KISSIN'! :D  
Yoki: O_O..... Enjoy. xD**

****

_///- Normal P.O.V -///_

Everyone was gathered at the royal garden. Kiseki, of course, was searching for the Embryo. Miki was drawing the Gaurdians.

"YOU THERE! BLUE COMMONER!" He pointed at Miki.

"Yes? And It's MIKI. M-I-K-I." Miki sighed, floating over to him.

Kiseki was one of her many crushes, but he didn't seem that cute anymore to her.

"Stop your massive scribbling and help me find the Embyro!" He screamed.

Miki just ignored him. She floated down and continued drawing her masterpeice.

"Did you not hear me?!!?!" Kiseki yelled. He floated down with her.

Miki continued ignoring him. Big mistake.

Kiseki grabbed the notebook, and ripped out the page. Then he shred it to peices and threw it in the trashcan.

Even bigger mistake.

Luckily, Yoru flew in

"YOHO!" He said, and he floated over to Miki.

Yoru was ANOTHER of Miki's many crushes, but so far, He was her favourite.

Miki blushed. "What'cha drawing today, Miki?" Yoru asked. One of his favourite thing to do was to watch her draw.

"Go away you theving cat!!!!" Kiseki screamed as he batted a feather at him.

"How can you put up with that guy?" Yoru whispered. He grabbed Miki's hand and floated up to the window.

Miki blushed harder. "How would you like to go somewhere with me, Miki?" Yoru asked her cheerfully.

"NO SHE MAY NOT!" Kiseki hollered. "SHE HAS TO HELP ME TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHA!!!one1!1!!11!!!eleven!!!!!!1!1!"

Miki nodded and blushed. "I take that as a yes." Yoru winked and they flew out. Miki smiled. "Ran! Su! Tell Amu I'll be late tonight!" She said to them

She wasn't sure if they heard her, but that was okay. "Yoru, where are we going?" She asked after an awkward silence.

"It's a surprise!~" He said, smirking. She wasn't really sure if that was a good thing or not.

After about 10 minutes they finally stopped. She looked around. They were on a fabulous mountain, and the sun was just beginning to set.

"I-it's beautiful Yoru..." She studdered. She sat down and began to draw it. Yoru didn't mind. He chased a mouse.

She snickered. _Cat instinces I guess. _She thought.

_///-Yoru's P.O.V-///_

I chased the mouse for so long. I would love to see her draw, but I just couldn't help it. I looked at her at a moment and blushed. She looked so cute when

she drew.

_///-Miki's P.O.V-//_

I finally finished, my masterpeice. Yoru was sleeping soundly with the mouse in his hands. He looked so kawaii **(A/N. I KNOW JAPANESE! 8])** I was going to

Colour it, But now I've got something else on my mind. I blushed and started to draw. After I finished, I fell asleep immediatley. I didn't even notice Yoru waking up.

_///-Yoru's P.O.V (again)-///_

I woke up finally. I guess that mouse really made me tired. He escaped I guess. I turned to see Miki sleeping right next to me. She looked so cute, how could I

Resist? I leaned in and kissed her. That must've been a strong kiss, because she immediately woke up. I blushed and turned away awkwardly.

"Y-Yoru..." She said, blushing. "W-why'd you....." There was a moment of silence. "I guess you were just to cute.~" I said, smiling.

She blushed. Oh god, it was so fun and easy to make her blush. "Y-y-you're just teasing me." She said, looking down.

That was the perfect time to confess. I opened my mouth, when her sisters, Pink and green, came flying in. Pink immediately pushed me away

and talked to Miki. "What are you doing here, Miki? Kiseki is looking for you." She said. She turned and faced me.

"You better not mess with her, because she doesn't like you, her true love is Kiseki."

My blush faded and my heart broke. "W-what?" And to think I kissed that bitch. "Come on Miki, let's go." And still sleeping,

Pink took her away. As soon as they gone, I screamed at the top of my little kitty lungs. "I HATE YOU MIKI!"

**-------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Miru: Likey, Yoki?  
Yoki: NO! Me no likey!  
Yoru: -sits there and cries-  
Miki: -wakes up- Hmm? What happened?  
Yoru: -Teaches everyone 230 new swear words.-  
Miru: TUNE IN NEXT TIME  
Yoki: There better be lemon soon, or else!  
Miru: -whispers- _pervert_ xD  
Yoki: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!  
Miru: Nothing... O_o;; **


	2. Love at last

**Yoki: MIRU! GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE AND TYPE!  
Miru: Help me.... _  
Yoru: You better put some lemons in here.  
Miru: Next time, I PROMISE, JUST LET ME SLEEP! TT_TT  
Yoki: NO!!! Now do the disclaimer. :o  
Miru: Fine. T^T We do not own Shugo Chara becuase if we did, Yoki would turn it into a hentai show. x-x  
Yoki: YOU READ MAH DIARY DID YOU!!?!?  
Miru: AHHH!!! -runs away while Yoki chases after with a broomstick-  
Su: Enjoy, Desu!~  
---------------------------------------------------- **

****

_///-Miki's P.O.V-///_

I heard everything. In my mind I was thinking _Thanks alot, Ran!_ I woke up from my pretend sleep. "Ran?" "Yes?" "Why did you say I like Kiseki?"

"Because you have to end up with Kiseki Just like Amu should end up with Tadase Kun!!" She said.

"No! I think Amu should end up with Ikuto!" I screamed. We began fighting at once. I was scared though. I heard Yoru...

And I especially heard him say he hated me. And how his voice...His voice...Was so cold.

Was it my fault?

I think it was. I didn't hear anything Ran said, since it was only her scolding me. I could pick up a few things.

Things like "Ikuto is way older." and "Tadase is Kawaii!" But I only reacted to one sentence. "Yoru is just a dirty, playboy, ally cat."

"NO!" I screamed after those words. They hurt, so much. Was it true? Was it true that Yoru was just using me?

He did seem like that. He always played tricks on everyone, and he always lied. Tears started forming in my eyes.

Ran didn't seem to notice though. She continued listing things bad about Yoru. I heard them all. "Miki, don't cry...." Su said, comforting me.

If it wasn't for Su, I don't know what would've happened to me. She's my closest friend. Ran just never understands.

"Oh, Miki's just faking, Su. Just ignore her." Ran's words hurt, they hurt more than anything. She never was like this. Always so kind...

Always so caring.... Always so enthusiastic... I knew something must've been wrong.

And I'm going to find out what.

_///-Yoru's P.O.V-///_

I sat on the floor, crying. This was so weird. I never felt this way before... All this time... I thought she loved me.

I heard something. "Yoru?" I think it was... Ikuto? "Yoru, where were you?" He seemed happy, which was very rare, since he was never happy. "Ikuto,nya!" I

faked a smile. "Why are you so happy, Nya?" He laughed, which was confusing. "Come on, you can tell me what's wrong." he grinned and flicked my head.

"Nyathing wrong! Nya." I said, trying to sound as happy as I could possibley can. "Come on, let's go." And we jumped home.

_///-Ran's P.O.V-///_

I sighed. I really wanted Amu and Tadase together, so I got a little grumpy, since I don't really like Ikuto because he works for Easter.

"Sorry Miki..." I apoligized to the crying chara. Su was comforting her.

"It's Okay Ran..." She said. She smiled, but I knew it was forced.

"It's OK if you don't like Kiseki, I guess I got carried away."...

She stayed silent.

_///-Normal P.O.V-///_

They kept floating until they finally got home. "You finally came back, I was so worried about you!" Amu said, frustrated. They heard a knock on the

balcony door. They also heard some muffled voices saying "IKUTO! LET'S GO BACK,NYA!!!" and "You have to apoligize to Miki, right?"

Amu went and opened the window. "Here, Amu Koi." He said, flicking Yoru into the room. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Amu blushed and closed the window.

Yoru floated over to Miki. "M-Miki... Is it true you like Kiseki,nya?" He then stopped and stared at Su. Su knew what he ment and chara changed with

Amu. "Come on, Ran, let's play late night basketball while my parents are asleep!~" "YAY" Before they left, though, "Amu" winked at them.

"Is is true,nya?" "No..." "Then who do you like, Nya?" Miki blushed and looked down. "Who do you like, first?" She asked awkwardly.

"Well...Nya..." He floated over to Miki, and kissed her passionatly. I was the best moment her life. It lasted long until the finally stopped for air.

"Miki....Do you love me, nya?" He asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Yes I do!" She smiled and hugged him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Miru: Yay! A cliffhanger! xD How do you like it, crew?  
****Yoru: I KISSED HER! 333  
****Miki: .............-Still in shock-  
****Yoki: Needs more lemon. :\  
****Miru: RATE AND REVIEW PL0X**


	3. Fluff Lemon Pie With cre'me!

**Yoki: WRITE WRITE WRITE WRITE WRITE!!!!!!!! D:  
Miru: Yoki, It's not 5 reviews yet. _  
Yoru: WRITE WRITE WRITE WRITE WRITE WRITE WRITE WRITE WRITE WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :[[  
Miki: -Just wakes up- *Yawn* I thought we were going to wait until 5 reviews...  
Miru: We WERE but these days on my nice weekend, YOKI keeps coming to my house and forcing me to write. It's hard to fight with her. _  
Yoki and Yoru: -Keep saying write 1 billion times each second.-  
Miki: What's so great about this chappie anyways? D: It must be important from waking me up from my nap. -w-  
Miru: -Whisper in her ear- _In this chappie, you and Yoru will be "Making love",_  
Miki: -Blushes redder than blood- WTF!!!! IT DIDN'T SAY THAT IN MY SCRIPT!!! -Checks script- Let's see now... We will be dancing in lilies and roses for 3 hours....?  
Miru: I lied. Duh?  
Miki: WH-  
Yoki: We do not own Shugo Chara ****Insert funny insulting thing about Tadagay here.  Oh and BTW something is wrong with Miru's computer. It only types in bold. We hope to fix it soon! :]  
**

* * *

**_  
_**_///-Yoru's P.O.V :D-///_

I smiled warmly at her. She smiled back, blushing like mad. This continued on for 10 minutes until I finally said

"Wanna do it?"

She was shocked. "B-but I don't even think that we are officially Boyfriend and Girlfriend and we just met and-"

She looked up. Luckily for me, I'm part cat so I can do Kitty eyes, which are 0.02 % cuter than puppy eyes.

It worked like a charm. "I'm sorry... But I don't think I'm ready." I smirked, which made her terriblely scared.

"What's going on in that perverted mind of yours..." She mumbled under her breath. "You don't want to know..." I said.

___(Yoru's Perverted thoughts. xD)_

____

The room suddenly became dark, and the only people who were in it was Miki and himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, her mouth slowly growing closer to his. She whispered a quick "I love you" and pressed her lips onto his. They kissed again and again, each kiss growing deeper. He pushed her against a wall and moved his mouth down her neck. He put his hands onto the top button of her shirt and tore his hand straight down, possibly breaking her shirt, but she didn't seem to mind. He moved his mouth back up to hers and put his hand on her shoulders and slid them down her arms. Miki quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground, revealing his flawless chest. She pulled her chest onto his and dropped her legs down. Yoru took this opportunity to put his hands into her Shorts. He undid the belt at the side and the shorts dropped to the ground. Before taking anything else off, he moved his mouth down to her right breast, sucking and licking every part of it. Miki let out a groan and put her hands on Yoru's shoulders to push him back. They both fell on the floor, Miki's waist lying right on top of Yoru's. She put her hands into his pants and pulled down.

I shook my head. I could feel myself get hard. Miki was just staring at my face, occasionally waving her hand over it. (A/N: Okay the votes are in! MORE LEMON AND LIME! Plus make Kiseki super Jealous, Kya!!~~ 'w' Thanks o-o)

She laughed. "Fine, I'll do it if it keeps you from having those dirty fantasies." :] She kissed me  
passionately. I bit her lower lip as her tongue pushed against my lips, asking for entrance.  
I was surprised, but gladly accepted. Our tongues danced together and we finally stopped  
for air.

_///-Miki's P.O.V-///_

He kissed down my neck and sucked it, giving me a mark. "Now you're officially mine,nya." he smirked.  
"Idiot!" I hit him lightly. "I thought I already was yours!" He unbuttoned my shirt  
and he ripped off his. I giggled, because that's what girls do. We giggle.  
He licked every part of my breasts. I moaned. He slid off my skirt and I kicked off my shoes.  
"Can I take off your hat,nya." He asked, curiously. "Why?" "Because I want to see hat your hair looks like."  
He smiled, pleadingly. "Fine." I took my hat off as my blue hair dropped to my shoulders. Hmm...  
It grew longer. "You look much better, nya." I blushed. He rubbed "it" and I moaned, begging for more. (A/N: I can't say "that" in fanfictions, because then they delete my whole story. D: You know what it means. I can only say "It" and "Manhood". Sorry.)

Unluckily, The door barged open. "Miki! I heard something! Are you Hu-" Amu stopped in her words, and Ran, Su, and Amu's jaws dropped immediately. "Oh....Em...Gee..." They covered their eyes and ran off.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, loudly. "We're going to Ikuto's, He's going to be so mad!" Amu replied.  
I sweat dropped. "So.. It just means that Amu's going to tell Ikuto we had sex, Ikuto PRETENDS to be worried, comes here, and rapes Amu, right?" I asked Yoru . "Pretty much." We put on our clothes,  
before anything else goes wrong, and Yoru flew to the window. "You're leaving?" I asked. He laughed. "You want me too, nya?" I shook my head. "I take that as a now." He flew down and we crawled into Amu's bed and fell asleep.

Well....

He fell asleep. I kept worrying about Amu. I flew out of the window, as I searched my way to Ikuto's house.

--------------------------------------------------  
**Miru: How's that, Yoki?**  
**Yoki: YAY! LEMON!!!!!**  
**Miki:.............................................................................**  
**Yoru: I FUCKED HER almost.**  
**Miru: Next chappie, has lots of amuto, look away Tadamu fans!**  
**Everyone: RATE AND REVIEW EVERYONE! MIRU WILL UPDATE WHEN THERE'S 15 REVEIWS!!  
**


	4. Notice!

**I know what your thinking....OH MI GAWDS! ANOTHER UPDATEE!! Well, no. This is just a few notes. :P**

1) Lately, I've been noticing lots of people adding DYRLM to their alert lists, I appreciate it a lot, but REVIEW TOO! T_T  
2) R&R Means Rate And Review, not Rate And Run. o_o  
3) In case your wondering why I haven't updated, because there's already 15 reviews, it's because one of the reviews are _Mine, _That doesn't count. :B

**Random questions. :D (1 question from Yoki, and a question from some of my friends. o_o)**

****

1. Yoki: Miruuuu What's your real name? O_O

Miru: It depends on each Fanfic.

Yoki: Chicken. D: You won't admit it. u-u

Miru: You won't either!! D:

Yoki: Fine. How about if there's 50 reviews, we'll tell the readers our real names? :3

Miru: Deal!

2.

Friends: Miru, do you even know "Yoki?"

Miru: Yes I do. She's my real life friend.

Friends: Then why did she ask you your name?

Miru: She knows it. That question was just the imaginary FAQ in my head. :F

Friends: O_O..........

Miru: Want a pickle?

Bonus! Super random chatroom. :P I admit, I have no life. o_e (Starting is true, she really did try to write one. xD)

Miru: Yoki...What are you doing to my computer?

Yoki: I'm trying to type out my own fanfic, since you won't update. D:

Miru: Really? Let me see! -reads- .....

Yoki: Well?

Miru: Yoki, this chappie is all about sex between Amu, Ikuto, Miki, Yoru, Ran, Kiseki, Suu, Daiichii, Tadase, and even Ami. O_o

Yoki: Well hurry up and write before I publish it. :(

Miru: Ummm.... When there's 15 reviews. D:

Yoki: Fine!!!

Alex: -walks in- Did I smell pickles?

Miru: ALEX!!111!!11!!!! -glomp- SO YOU'VE DECIDED TO BECOME A REGULAR!!

Alex: Ya, now get off me! Sheesh! This is why everyone thinks we're dating! -blush-

Miru: That's so mean Alex....I thought we were friends!!! -cries in corner-

**Yoki: Once again, Miru does not own Shugo Chara!**


	5. Gone crazy

**Yoki: Well FINALLY. D: -kick- You promised!!**

Miru: Yesterday I couldn't upload because my computer went crazy. .

Yoki: Excuses Excuses....

Alex: -just read reviews- Wait...This is a lemon?

Yoki: Of course it is, what did you think it was? A opera? Major Amuto in this one! Amu, do the disclaimer. ._.

Amu: Miru does not own Shugo Chara, and if she did, all she'd want is Ikuto.

Miru: SHUT UP!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_//-Amu's P.O.V-//_

Ugh, I can't believe Miki did that. I thought she was one of those people who would never....Do....That...

My mind drifted off again, this time to Ikuto. How strange. Ever since we had that "date"...I can't stop thinking of him... (A/N: The date

was when Ikuto took Amu to that deserted fair. :P) I like Tadase....Right? My thoughts were interrupted when Suu said something...

"Amu-Chan... Shouldn't we just let Mikii and Yoru-Kun be together, Desu~?"

Ran and I just stared. "No! Amu loves Tadase Kun and if Mikii was with Yoru, then Amu will start liking Ikuto!" Ran shouted.

Suu looked down. "Shouldn't Amu choose herself,Desu~?" She mumbled. It was silent after that.

We finally got to Ikuto's house. I forgot why we went there...Oh yeah... I knocked on the door.

Ikuto opened the door, rubbing his eyes. He looked so cute in his kitty pajamas! "Amu!" He had a look of suprise in his eyes.

He quickly slammed the door on me.

_//-Ikuto's P.O.V 3-//_

Why is Amu here so late! I blushed, and ran upstairs to change. I ran downstairs and opened the door again. I blushed harder...

She was wearing barely anything. Her top was fallen, reavling her lace bra, and she was wearing a pair of panties.

It wasn't long before she saw what she wore. "P-p-erv-vert...." She said, covering herself with her arms.

She came in, while my mind went wild. Me and her, in my room. She was wearing nothing, and she covered

all the places I wanted to see, but I was afraid if I did, I would hurt her.

I shook my head before that fantasy went any farther. _What am I thinking?_ I said to myself in my head.

_She's just a middle-schooler, and I'm almost going to college! Well, she's an incredibly hot middle-schooler.__ My perverted side said._

_I know she is! But-__ What am I doing? I'm arguing with myslef. She sat on my couch, awkwardly. Ran and Suu were doing nothing._

"Ikuto..." She said in the innocent way I love. I felt a tent rising in my pants... (A/N: If you don't know what that means, stop because

You're obviously to young for this) I couldn't stand it anymore. Immediatly, my perverted side took over me, and I grabbed her, and

Kissed her hard. "I'm sorry Amu..." The last of me whispered to her and then immediatly vanished. I ripped off her bra, which

revealed two juicy D-cups. I smiled wildly and immediatly sucked them. "I-Ikuto....." She mumbled. She was blushing like a tomato.

I took of my pants and my boxers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miru: Cliffhangers Cliffhangers!~ :3

Yoki: NOOOOOO!!!! WRITE MORE!!!!!

**Miru: 25 reviews and OK I already wrote the whole fanfic. :P**

Alex: -drools-

Miru: Did you like it Alex? 3

Amu: HE'S RAPING ME!!1!!!! (A/N: That's a hint for the next chappie. ;D)

Ikuto: YAAA!!! -rus to the closet-

Miru: Rate and revi-

Yoru: OMFGOI WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!??!?!?!??!/

Mikii: Ya....  


**Miru: You'll be in the next chappie too. -gives Yoru written up story-**

Yoru: YAY!!!! -runs into the closet to-

Yoki: Rate and review everyone!1!!  



End file.
